


Machiavellian

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Prompt Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter does not like traitors, murderers, or thieves. But most of all, he does not like loose ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machiavellian

Peter does not like traitors, murderers, or thieves. But most of all, he does not like loose ends.

All causes, noble or not, have them. They are the most tedious things to take care of when everything else comes together. No matter how hard one tries, there is always at least one.

This Stilinski boy, bright and promising, has unfortunately become that one. Peter had not thought he'd seen too much, until "Stiles" began to accuse him of 'murder'. Which was just unfair, because he was merely getting justice for what had happened to his family. In fact, he'd killed that nurse for family too. She had been dying already--a blow to the head from a young beta would do that, after all--and Peter hadn't wanted to put unnecessary guilt on his dear nephew's shoulders. He was older and wiser, so by default, he should take the blame in lieu of Derek.

Stiles simply refused to understand. To be fair, Peter had tried to explain. Truly, he had. But like he said; the teen did not want to listen.

He was the Sheriff's son, so...animal attack as usual. But, oh, that was a problem. There was only so much room left in his trunk.

Well. It wasn't like Peter hadn't chopped up a body before. Laura had been purely accidental--he'd never do such a thing to his own flesh and blood on _purpose_ \--but Stiles was not Laura. He was a bit lanky...taller than expected...

At least he dropped like a stone. Ah, stones. That reminded him of when his beautiful wife Ella was still alive. They'd go by the lake and skip stones together, just the two of them, like back when they were children. Ella...burned alive with their only son...

Now, now. No time for shifting. There was still work to be done.

Peter sighed as he worked on slicing off the head. If only Stiles hadn't been such a nuisance. He'd shown such promise as a future member of his pack. And his blood. Why did blood have to be so thick? It took forever to get out of his claws. His clothes, too.

Now the arms.

Silver lining, though. The boy didn't have a lot of muscle, and his bones snapped easily, making him easy to take apart.

The legs. Last to go.

Peter observed how the blood complimented Stiles' pale face. He looked delicious in red, like that Argent girl in light colors.

Argent. The very name made his blood boil with rage--

Calm. He had to remain calm. Later on, he could tear Kate's throat out. At the moment however, Stiles needed to be loaded into his trunk with the nurse.

Ah, perfect fit. No more witnesses. No more loose ends. Derek was going to join his pack, too.

Yes. Tonight was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> theazara: was it ok? :D never written anything like this before, so I hope it was! (sorry if it wasn't!)


End file.
